User blog:Mobo85/Hot Off The Presses..."Summer Belongs To You" and "Nerds of a Feather"
The following is an unedited press release from Disney/ABC Television Group, presented here unedited for news reporting purposes. The following comes from Disney/ABC Television group, not me. CHAKA KHAN, CLAY AIKEN, SETH MACFARLANE AND KEVIN SMITH GUEST STAR ON "PHINEAS AND FERB," AS NOTEWORTHY AND AMUSING EPISODES DEBUT IN AUGUST ON DISNEY XD AND DISNEY CHANNEL With a 100 episodes and counting, the Emmy Award-winning series "Phineas and Ferb" continues to roll out with new and thoroughly amusing stories for kids, tweens and families. In August, the hit animated comedy, increasingly renowned for its smart humor and noteworthy guest stars, will present two new episodes featuring the legendary recording artist Chaka Khan, multi-Platinum selling singer Clay Aiken ("American Idol"), Emmy-winning animator/writer Seth MacFarlane ("Family Guy") and filmmaker Kevin Smith ("Clerks"). The series was created and is executive-produced by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh ("The Simpsons," "Family Guy"). A one-hour episode entitled "Summer Belongs to You" premieres MONDAY, AUGUST 2 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD and Friday, August 6 on Disney Channel. As the story goes, it's the summer solstice and, because it's the longest day of the year, stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb decide to travel around the world in one day. But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. Music from the episode will Planet Premiere on Radio Disney Monday, July 26 through Monday, August 2, and will be released by Walt Disney Records on Tuesday, August 3 at online retailers. Songs on the digital album are: "I Believe We Can," performed by Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan, "J Pop" (Welcome to Tokyo), performed by Stacy's cousins, "Rubber Bands," performed by Uncle Sabu & Co., "Bouncin' Around the World," performed by Love Händel, "City of Love," performed by Isabella, "Summer Belongs to You," performed by Phineas, Isabella and Candace, "Follow the Sun," performed by Danny Jacob, and "The Ballad of Klimpaloon," performed by Love Händel. Then, in "Nerds of a Feather," an episode guest starring Seth MacFarlane and Kevin Smith, Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State area's annual sci-fi/comic book convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Their plan gets sidetracked when they’re swept into a duel between fantasy fans and sci-fi geeks. Meanwhile, Candace tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky Mo-Mo, another convention staple. Across the convention hall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has taken television executive Jeff McGarland hostage so he can pitch him a show he's developed, "Doof 'N' Puss." The episode premieres MONDAY, AUGUST 16 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD and Friday, August 27 on Disney Channel. All summer long, viewers can go to www.disneychannel.com or www.disneyxd.com to customize the "Phineas and Ferb" site by adding personal touches to the beach, carnival and camping-themed backgrounds, and to unlock bonus content. Beginning July 9, fans can test their "Phineas and Ferb" knowledge with the new "Trivia-nator." In the U.S., "Phineas and Ferb" ranks as TV's #1 animated series among Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14. (Source: Nielsen Media Research, most current U.S. ratings, 2010 to date through 6/27/10. Program ranks based on 000s, then rating with a minimum 10 telecasts. Based on all play program averages.) The multiplatform rollout is: MONDAY, AUGUST 2 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) -- "Summer Belongs to You" premieres on Disney XD TUESDAY, AUGUST 3 -- "Summer Belongs to You" becomes available on Disney Channel SVOD, Disney XD VOD and Disney XD Mobile FRIDAY, AUGUST 6 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) -- "Summer Belongs to You" premieres on Disney Channel and on Disney Channel Mobile simulcast SATURDAY, AUGUST 7 -- "Summer Belongs to You" becomes available on iTunes, Xbox, Disney Channel Mobile VOD, DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com MONDAY, AUGUST 16 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) -- "Nerds of a Feather" premieres on Disney XD FRIDAY, AUGUST 27 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT) -- "Nerds of a Feather" premieres on Disney Channel Starring are singer-actor Vincent Martella ("Everybody Hates Chris") as Phineas Flynn, Thomas Sangster ("Nanny McPhee") as Ferb Fletcher, Ashley Tisdale ("High School Musical") as Candace Flynn, Mitchel Musso ("Hannah Montana") as Jeremy, Caroline Rhea ("Sabrina, the Teenage Witch") as mom Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Richard O'Brien ("The Rocky Horror Picture Show") as dad Lawrence Fletcher, Dee Bradley Baker ("American Dad") as Perry the Platypus, Alyson Stoner ("Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam") as Isabella, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and Emmy Award-winning Dan Povenmire as the nefarious Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Category:Inactive blogs